1. Field of the Disclosure
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a thermo-reversible adhesive composition, a thermo-reversible adhesive sheet including the same, and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the recent development of portable communication devices, the parts that are held in the portable communication devices are diversified and down-sized, and in order to fix these parts within the devices without occupying separate spaces for fixation, the binding and fixing between a device and a part and between a part and a part are achieved by using a member that provides adhesive strength to both surfaces, such as a double-sided tape between adjacent parts.
Conventional members for providing double-sided adhesive strength, such as a double-sided tape, fix parts through strong adhesive strength in order to strengthen the parts without using mechanical binding structures, instead of saving spaces for fixing the parts.
In addition, recent portable communication devices have an embedded type battery pack but not a substitution type battery pack, and when the battery pack is embedded in the portable communication device, the conventional member of providing double-sided adhesive strength is attached in order to prevent the damage to the battery pack that may result from the movement and impact of the battery pack.